Cómo ganarse un corazón
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Fanfic autoconclusivo romántico esta Fairy que me ha dao envidia XD sin ánimo de lucro, una historia de Sonic, Sally y Amy


La puesta de sol era hermosa a pesar de las pequeñas nubes que amenazaban con descargar, Sonic se apoyó en el marco de la ventana del palacio, se sentía tan vacío, aquellos años de paz, tanta calma, notó a Sally a su lado, su presencia, su cabeza apoyándose en su hombro, había intentado que le gustase todo aquello, no más luchas, no más sufrimiento, todo paz, por fin paz, Sonic cerró un momento los ojos, sonriendo.  
-Sonic, ahora que ha terminado todo, ¿le vas a pedir ya mi mano a mi padre?- Dijo Sally con su voz dulce, vergonzosa.  
Sonic se puso tieso, sacudió la cabeza confuso.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- La expresión del erizo cambió.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Sally no entendía aquella reacción. -Con todas esas batallas no podíamos casarnos, pero ahora que está todo bien ya podemos, estaremos siempre juntos y tú serás rey.  
-Pe... pe... pero oye, yo no he dicho nada de casarme- Sonic dio dos pasos atrás. -No puedo ser rey.  
-Claro que puedes, mi hermano abdicó, ahora serás rey.  
-No, no quiero, si quisiese ser rey ¿crees que me habría ido de Mobodon? allí está mi hermano, reinando, yo no quiero ataduras, y tú, princesita remilgada, no eres quién para decirme lo que debo ser.  
-¿Qué dices?- Sally cruzó sus brazos. -No pretenderás estar así siempre, de novios, vagueando, si no hay una catástrofe no sirves para nada, meterse en mi cama tiene un precio, esto era sólo temporal, ¿lo era?  
Sonic bajó la mirada, no se lo había planteado así, su relación con ella, algo temporal.  
-Yo no vagueo, salvo el mundo.- Dijo después de un rato.  
En un rápido haz de luz desapareció, se metió en su habitación, Sally quiso ir tras él, pero su hermano ya le había aconsejado que le dejase pensarlo, y ella también debía pensar tras aquella reacción...  
Vueltas y más vueltas en su cama, el erizo no podía dormir, casarse, aquello era un paso muy grande, no era que no quisiese a Sally, la quería más que a nada en el mundo, habían pasado tanto juntos, tantas risas y tantas lágrimas, pero eso no le daba derecho a quitarle su libertad, que sí, ya tenía 21 años, no tenía trabajo, iba por ahí de gorra, pero era su forma de ser, se sentía joven, aún era joven, no quería dejar todo aquello, necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en ello con más tranquilidad, preparó sus maletas, con las pocas cosas que tenía, quizás unos días fuera le ayudasen a pensar con claridad, pero no quería ir a casa de Tails, no quería ver a nadie, unas vacaciones, eso era, un buen hotel, tomar el sol en la playa. Todo eso le recordó las palabras de Sally, verdaderamente sin catástrofes no tenía nada que hacer, dejó una nota sobre la mesa, una que decía que la quería y que volvería con la respuesta, luego se fue en cunclillas, sin hacer ruido, era de madrugada, parecía que iba a llover, dejó las maletas a un lado y miró por la ventana, se lo repensó, no podía dejar todo aquello, no así, se dio la vuelta, pero se topó con Sally, se asustó en un principio.  
-¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?- Dio un brinco hacia atrás Sonic.  
La ardilla miró las maletas del erizo.  
-¿Ibas a dejarme?- Sally le miró con unos ojos furiosos. -Lo he pensado mejor, o te casas conmigo o me pierdes, y con ello pierdes el chollo en el que vives.  
A Sonic no le gustó el tono de aquellas palabras.  
-Para el carro, nena, yo no me caso, pero eso no significa que no podamos estar juntos.  
-¡Tienes que dejar de gorronear! eres un héroe, ¿no? pues deja de aprovecharte de los demás.  
-¿Cuándo me he aprovechado de ti?- Sonic elevó el tono de voz.  
-¡Ahora!- Sally también lo hizo.  
-Si no hago lo que quieres me tengo que despedir ¿es eso?- Sonic lo pensó un momento, no quería dejarla, la quería.  
-Sí, eso es.- Sally giró la cara, aquello le dolía a ella también, pero necesitaba saber que de verdad él se quedaría a su lado siempre.  
-Pues si eso es lo que piensas... así no me conservarás...  
En el interior de Sally hubo un shock, no quería perderle, no podía, no después de tantos años y de tantas batallas, pero en ese momento lo único que sentía era dolor, estaba tan enfadada, se dirigió a la puerta y en el momento en el que un árbol caía alcanzado por un rayo, Sally echó las maletas por la puerta.  
-¡Eh!- Gritó Sonic corriendo tras ella.  
-Sonic the Hedgehog, vete ahora mismo, y no vuelvas si no es para casarnos, ¿entiendes?  
La lluvia ya caía, primero suave, luego con más fuerza, otro rayo cruzó el cielo, iluminando la cara de Sonic, estaba asustado, no quería llegar hasta aquello.  
-No tengo a donde ir.- Dijo sin poder pensar Sonic.  
Sally no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta, ahí se quedó Sonic, mirando al frente, se puso en pie, no podía volver, no quería casarse y nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, agarró sus maletas y corrió, corrió mucho, sin dirección, todo aquello le hacía daño, cada paso que se alejaba del castillo sentía que era un puñal en su corazón.  
-¡¿A dónde demonios pensaba ir a estas horas?! ¿en qué estaba pensando?  
Claro que antes pretendía irse de vacaciones, pero no cayó en la cuenta de que estaba todo cerrado a esas horas, verdaderamente no tenía donde ir, dio un par de vueltas a la plaza, de un lugar a otro, estaba calado hasta los huesos, aunque no notaba ni el frío ni la lluvia, en su cabeza sólo rondaban las palabras de Sally, y andando andando terminó sentándose en un banco, al lado de la fuente, apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, con sus maletas a un lado, se quedó con la cabeza baja pensando "no tengo que llorar, los hombres no lloran" pero aún así, a pesar de su voluntad, lloró, sus lágrimas recorrían sin control sus mejillas, confundiéndose con la lluvia. Pasaron las horas, no sabía cuántas exactamente, todo estaba oscuro, seguía lloviendo, tenía frío, su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus brazos, le dolía de tanto llorar, aún caían algunas lágrimas, pero estaba más tranquilo, aún así no quería moverse de ahí, notó que ya no se mojaba, y notó la presencia de alguien delante suya, seguía oyendo la lluvia, alzó la mirada.  
-¿Sonikku? ¿eres tú?- Una muchacha con chubasquero y paraguas estaba ante él, tapándole un poco con el paraguas.  
-snif... ¿Emi?- Alcanzó a decir el erizo azul.  
-La misma, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas y con este tiempo?  
-Eso lo debería decir yo...- La cortó Sonic.  
-Bueno... ahora he salido de trabajar, estoy de camarera en un club de aquí cerca.  
Sonic miró el reloj, eran casi las cinco de la mañana, oía a Amy hablar otra vez, siempre hablando demasiado, cosas que no le interesaban, él simplemente volvió a esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos y susurró.  
-No tengo a donde ir.  
-Sonikku... ¿discutiste con Sally otra vez?- La muchacha vio a Sonic asentir con la cabeza. -¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa?  
-No.  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta algún sitio?  
-No, tú puedes irte.- Repitió en el mismo tono Sonic.  
Y no dijo más, pero ahí seguía Amy, no le insistía, pero tampoco quería dejarle solo ahí, se quedó quieta ante él, tapándole con el paraguas para evitar que se mojase más de lo que estaba, Sonic se abrazó a sí mismo, tenía frío aún, estuvo así un rato, esperando a que Amy se diese la vuelta y se fuese, pero no lo hizo, seguía de pie, abrazándose a sí misma con el brazo libre, temblando un poco, quizás de frío también, según había pillado de lo que ella iba diciendo antes, estaba muy cansada del trabajo, sin embargo ahí continuaba. Sonic se puso en pie, con la mirada baja.  
-Bueno, quizás deba aceptar, no tengo otra elección...  
Amy se puso a su lado, andando, guiándole a su casa, por el camino intentaba hablar con él, cosa que no lograba que correspondiese, hasta que dijo:  
-No me da miedo andar sola por la noche, soy mayorcita para cuidarme, siempre he sabido cuidar de mí misma...- Y se puso a imitar la voz de Sonic- ¿Qué dices? tú nunca has sabido, siempre te metes en líos y yo tengo que estar protegiéndote...  
Sonic soltó una leve risa, sin fuerza, un simple "JA" que hizo sonreír a Amy, algo que liberó un poco la tensión hasta que llegaron a la casa. Pasaron a la entrada, Amy le hizo detener ahí, se quitó el chubasquero, dejó las zapatillas en el suelo y corrió a otro lado, volvió con una toalla grande, se la dio y le indicó la localización del baño y la de la sala, para que durmiese en el sofá.  
-¿Ducharme? ¿a estas horas?- Se quejó Sonic.  
-Estás empapado, será mejor que tomes un baño caliente si no quieres pillar una pulmonía, eso si no la has pillado ya...  
Sonic giró la cara, de nuevo obligándole a hacer algo... aunque esta vez era por su bien, así que no dijo nada más, vio a Amy dándole las buenas noches y metiéndose en una habitación, él dejó sobre unos periódicos sus zapatillas, luego entró en el baño, sacó de su maleta prendas secas, entró en la ducha, se quedó quieto un momento, observando su alrededor, había algunos botecitos en la repisa, gel de ducha, sales de baño, champú, nada fuera de lo normal, cogió el champú y leyó "para mantener el cabello siempre brillante" rió pensando para sus adentros "qué coqueta..." abrió el agua y la graduó a su gusto, dejó caer las gotas de agua caliente sobre él, apaciguando su dolorido cuerpo, hecho pedazos por aquella experiencia, recuperando el calor que la lluvia le había arrebatado, pasó sus manos por su cabeza, la agitó un poco, bajó sus manos por su cuerpo, despacio, de forma relajante, pasando por sus hombros, su torso, volvió a abrazarse a sí mismo, dejando resbalar el agua en él. De camino a la sala se terminó de secar, se sentó en el sofá y cogió una pequeña manta que había doblada a su lado, la miró un momento, se tumbó y se la echó encima, aquel sofá era verdaderamente cómodo, fue fácil coger el sueño.  
Las cortinas estaban echadas, pero la luz entraba igualmente iluminando la sala, Sonic se dio la vuelta perezosamente, le despertó una melodía suave, con el volumen bajo, seguramente para evitar molestarle, oyó ruido en lo que debía ser la cocina y lentamente abrió los ojos, la manta que normalmente acababa en el suelo estaba bien aferrada a su cuerpo, seguramente Amy se la habría colocado al levantarse, miró al techo, luego a los lados, no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, se sentó y bostezó, antes de levantarse, cuando aún estaba en la vigilia, en ese mundo entre el sueño y la realidad, le pareció oír la voz de Sally dándole los buenos días dulcemente, pero ella no estaba ahí, no había nadie a su lado, buscó su reloj, estaba sobre la mesa, eran las doce del medio día pasadas, una vez más apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas y bajó la cabeza, intentando pensar.  
-¿Te levantas ya?- Se oyó a Amy desde la cocina.  
Sonic se giró y la vio asomándose por la puerta, dijo "Sí" secamente, pero no se movió del sitio, ella llegó hasta él, dejando en la mesa una bandeja con comida y sentándose a su lado, cogió el tenedor y lo usó como si fuese un micro.  
-A ver, a ver... señor Hedgehog, intente explicar cómo se encuentra en más de dos palabras.- Bromeó Amy.  
-Me duele la cabeza.- Respondió Sonic sin mirarla.  
-Bueno, son más de dos palabras al menos...- Amy rió, le enseñó su mano, llevaba una píldora en ella. -Toma, con esto te sentirás mejor...  
Sonic la miró de arriba a abajo, una expresión algo confusa, desconfiado.  
-No pienses mal.- Se indignó Amy. -Sólo es una aspirina (aunque de otra marca más económica y que hace el mismo efecto) que muchos chicos de mi edad tomen droga no significa que yo también lo haga.  
Sonic tomó la pastilla, Amy le ofreció la bandeja de comida.  
-No tengo hambre.- Dijo Sonic en tono serio, aunque enseguida lo cambió. -¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar?  
-Hombre... he tenido que aprender, ha sido duro pero lo he logrado.- El tono de Amy era gracioso, haciendo gestos exagerados.  
-Igualmente no tengo ganas de desayunar.- Terminó Sonic.  
-Pues menos mal, porque esto es el almuerzo...- Rió Amy.  
Y aunque no le insistió más, el simple hecho de estar ahí, sentada a su lado, le hizo empezar a comer, al acabar se echó hacia atrás, con los brazos colgando tras el sofá, Amy se le quedó mirando.  
-¿Ahora que vas a hacer?- Dijo la chica con su voz serena.  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿a que me busque trabajo? es inútil, siempre he sido un héroe, no hago otra cosa, no sé hacer otra cosa, aunque ahora son malos tiempos para los héroes...  
-Puedes seguir siendo un héroe...- Dijo Amy retirando su vista de él, luego, más animada. -Arréglate, te voy a llevar a un sitio...  
Amy estiró del brazo de Sonic y le llevó hasta la puerta del baño, luego salió corriendo a su habitación, Sonic se la quedó mirando, algo tramaba, sin duda, pero de todas formas no tenía nada más que hacer, entró en el baño, se miró un momento en el espejo, aún tenía los ojos algo rojos, un poco hinchados, por eso no le gustaban las lágrimas, nunca servían para nada, se lavó la cara y se peinó, se terminó de arreglar y se dirigió a la puerta, encontró que sus zapatillas estaban limpias y perfectamente colocadas al lado de las de Amy, se sentó y empezó a calzarse, oyó llegar a Amy corriendo de nuevo, con otra ropa, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta, no parecían muy nuevos, le extrañaba en ella, puesto que siempre había sido muy cuidadosa en su aspecto, además, aquella melena larga que lucía normalmente ahora estaba agarrada en una trenza, le metió prisa y en un momento ya estaban andando por la calle, bajaron por un lugar que Sonic no conocía, hasta llegar a la parte baja de la ciudad, una zona poco asfaltada, con enormes charcos dejados por la tormenta de anoche, algunas viviendas tenían grandes destrozos causados por el agua, se veía a los vecinos sacando agua de sus casas, otros intentando arreglar la fachada de una casa que prácticamente se caía a trozos.  
-¿Lo ves?- Llamó Amy la atención de Sonic. -Cada vez que llueve, estas casas se deshacen, yo no puedo hacer mucho, pero tú, cuando te cases con Sally, cuando seas rey, tendrás el poder para ayudar...  
Aquellas palabras le dieron un sabor demasiado amargo al erizo azul, su mirada cambió.  
-¿Ya estamos otra vez?- Sonic se cruzó de brazos. -¿Vas a decirme tú también lo que debo ser?  
-¿Sonikku?- Amy se le quedó mirando. -No es que te lo diga, es lo que todo el mundo sabe, serás rey, y podrás ayu...  
-¡No quiero ser rey!- Le cortó Sonic cogiéndola fuerte del brazo, la agitó un poco. -¡Nunca he querido, y no pienso casarme!- Gritó.  
Amy calló de golpe, intentando quitarse la mano de Sonic de encima, estaba asustada, nunca la había tratado así, y verdaderamente Sonic no quería tratarla así, no era a ella a quien veía, en ese momento era como si le hablase a Sally, pero en seguida se dio cuenta, no estaba en palacio, no era a la ardilla a quien tenía cogida, era la delicada figura de Amy, delgadita pero con unas buenas piernas, un trasero bien puesto y unos pechos normalitos abultando su camiseta, la soltó y dio un paso atrás, bajó la cabeza desviando su mirada de ella.  
-Lo siento.- Dijo en tono suave.  
Amy no dijo nada, se agarró el brazo que le había apretado Sonic, sin mirarle, le oyó susurrar "Sally...", Amy sacó su pañuelo y le secó una lágrima que había comenzado a salir.  
-Shhh- Amy le puso un dedo en los labios a Sonic. -Todo saldrá bien.  
Sonic vagamente sonrió, oyó a unos muchachos que llamaban a Amy.  
-¡Por fin has llegado!- Gritó uno.  
-Venga, que tenemos mucho que hacer...- Le cortó el otro.  
-Oye, Sonikku, ¿nos echas una mano? ¿nos harás de héroe ayudando a reconstruir lo que la lluvia ha destrozado?- Sonó suave la voz de Amy.  
Sonic asintió, eso le gustaba, se puso junto a los muchachos voluntarios.  
-Eres un poco canijo, ¿seguro que vas a poder?- Se mofó un león peludo.  
-Ja, Sonikku ha destruido más robots de Robotnik que pelos tienes tú en el pecho.- Amy rió.  
Sonic sonrió, como lo había hecho en el pasado, fanfarrón, orgulloso, usó su velocidad y en un momento arregló una parte que a los demás les habría costado toda la tarde arreglar. Así pasaron unas horas, Sonic ayudando con el trabajo pesado y Amy sacando agua de las casas, consolando a los niños, tras todo aquello les invitaron a tomar algo, Sonic iba a aceptar, pero Amy se negó.  
-Qué raro... tú no sueles negarte a estas cosas.- Le dijo Sonic.  
-Es que es mejor que haga una siesta o en el trabajo no aguantaré, entro a las 10 y salgo a las 4.  
-Te explotan.- Dijo Sonic en tono burlón.  
-Me pagan bien.- Amy se indignó. -Vete con ellos si quieres, eres libre de escoger por ti mismo...- Y susurró. -sólo trabajo los fines de semana...  
Aquello ya le gustó más al erizo azul, aceptó una copia de la llave de Amy y se despidió. En el bar donde habían ido, se tomaron una buena merienda y luego un par de copas.  
-Vaya, vaya, que suerte tú, con las llaves de la casa de Amy...- Un tipo de más o menos su edad le dio un codazo. -A su último novio no se las dio y estaba todo el rato llamando a la puerta.- Señaló a un mapache de piel clara que estaba en el fondo del bar.  
-¡Eh! un momento, Emi y yo somos viejos amigos, estoy en su casa porque no tenía donde quedarme en la ciudad...- Se defendió Sonic.  
-¡¿Estás en su casa?!- Saltó otro chico al lado de Sonic. -¡Ahhh, mi Amy!  
-Uh... no penséis cosas raras...- Sonic le miró de reojo.  
-No le hagas caso.- Dijo de nuevo el otro tipo. -Es que se declaró a ella y le dio calabazas.  
-¡No me dio calabazas! dijo que era un buen amigo pero...  
-Pero no.- Rió el tipo. -Bien, erizo, ¿estás dispuesto a hacerle la corte a nuestra amiguita?  
-Tengo novia- Sonic le dio un trago a su vaso.  
-Ya... para casarte, ¿no?  
-Qué manía todo el mundo con las bodas...  
Rieron un rato, aunque Sonic por dentro se sentía cada vez peor, tenía ganas de ver a Sally, se querían, eso no era tan fácil de cambiar, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no se iba a comprometer, se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y se dirigió a casa de Amy. Eran las nueve, llamó un par de veces a Amy, pero al no responder se supuso que o ya se había ido o aún estaba durmiendo, realmente no sabía a qué hora salía de casa, se limitó a sentarse en el sofá de cualquier manera, cogió el mando de la televisión, le dio un par de vueltas, dudando, recordó una vez que veía la gran televisión de plasma que tenía Sally, recordaba aquella cantidad de canales con los que disfrutaba haciendo zapping, tan rápido que Sally acababa quitándole el mando, riendo sin parar.  
-¡Estate quieto que me mareo!- Reía Sally.  
Recordaba aquella sonrisa, el cómo apoyaba su cabeza en él, le entrecerraba los ojos y le pedía un beso, al final siempre acababan en la habitación de ella. Sonic notó una lágrima cayendo, rápidamente se la limpió, puso en marcha la televisión, el volumen estaba muy alto, dio un brinco poniéndose en pie intentando bajarlo, miró a su alrededor, no sabía si el ruido había despertado a Amy, se volvió a sentar, pronto notó a Amy venir, se giró a mirarla, con una bata fina algo transparente, se notaba una camisa de tiras debajo, estaba despeinada, se le acercó bostezando.  
-¿Qué hora es ya?- Murmuró Amy, no era tarde, pero de todas formas dio un salto. -¡Ay, Sonikku, perdona! no he pensado en prepararte algo de comer...  
Sonic pasó, de sus palabras, de su comentario, no tenía hambre, sentía que no tenía estómago para nada, siguió haciendo zapping mientras Amy se arreglaba, luego le dijo que podía tomar algo en su trabajo si la acompañaba, Sonic ni la miró, ella se sentó a su lado y se abrazó a él, rodeando su cuello con sus finos brazos, estaba tan feliz de tenerle ahí, en su casa, nunca pensó estar así, pero la magia del momento se rompió cuando levantó la vista para mirarle, seguía inexpresivo, mirando la tele, ella no se movió por un momento, era su turno, su ocasión, hacía años que había tenido una oportunidad así pero ella era mucho más joven y no pudo hacer nada, se acercó más a él, rozó su nariz con el cuello de Sonic, con una mano acarició su mejilla y luego le besó suavemente en la otra, Sonic entrecerró los ojos tristemente, intentó girar un poco la cara, pero Amy se subió un poco de posición, acarició con su mano tras la oreja de Sonic y le susurró "ya soy mayor de edad..." pero Sonic se limitó a intentar apartarse, con una mano, de la forma menos brusca que pudo, desvió su mirada a un lado.  
-Venga, no seas así, dime qué es lo que quieres...- Dijo Amy susurrando suavemente al oído de Sonic.  
-Quiero...- Comenzó Sonic, pero dijo muy bajito, casi inaudible. -Sally...- Se calló un momento, se giró hacia ella, con los ojos húmedos, mirándola fijamente. -No te aproveches... no ahora...  
Amy se apartó, la mirada de Sonic era tan triste que hizo darle otra vuelta en su cerebro aquello que estaba haciendo, ella quería aprovechar aquella situación, si Sonic y Sally habían reñido era la mejor ocasión para terminar de romper sus vínculos, tenía todas las armas, los ases escondidos que había guardado durante años esperando ese momento, pero en su interior no podía dejar de ser la niña buena que había sido siempre, le pareció fatal lo que estaba haciendo, ahora que Sonic estaba tan débil, confundirle de aquella manera, no podía aprovecharse, no era su "Sonic" el erizo que estaba ante ella, le volvió a mirar, sonrió dulcemente, le acarició una mejilla y le dijo que todo saldría bien.  
Al rato estaban en el trabajo de Amy, Sonic estaba sentado dentro, en la pequeña cocina que tenían los trabajadores, con un plato de comida al lado, era un lugar extraño, al menos para él, tan acostumbrado estaba a las cosas de palacio que ver aquella especie de club se le hacía raro, comió desganado, luego apartó el plato, se fue fuera, a la barra, allí se sentó y pidió un combinado, comenzó a beberlo, pero en seguida lo dejó a un lado, apoyando sus brazos en la barra, y su cabeza en ellos, dando una gran respiración, notó a Amy a su lado, intentando consolarle, ahora de forma diferente que cuando estaban en la casa, aquello era más tierno, más dulce, la chica rosa apoyó sus brazos sobre los de Sonic, abrazándole, apoyando su cabeza en la de él, acarició con la punta de sus dedos las manos de Sonic, haciéndole soltar el vaso, convenciéndole de que los enfados duraban poco, de que era fácil volver las aguas a su cauce, Sonic se incorporó un poco, se sentía mejor.  
-Mm... tú hace poco rompiste con tu novio, ¿no?- Dijo Sonic sin saber él mismo por qué lo había preguntado.  
-Sí, he tenido un par de novietes desde el año pasado, pero ya me cansé.- Se sentó al lado de Sonic.  
-Sí que te cansas pronto.- Intentó hacer la gracia Sonic.  
-Si te soy sincera, no es que me gustasen mucho, pero me daba mucha pena, me miraban con unos ojitos...- Dijo Amy mirando a otro lado, jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo.  
-Pero no puedes salir con alguien sólo porque te de pena...- La riñó Sonic.  
-Pues a mí me habría gustado que...- Amy paró en seco.  
-¿Qué? si empiezas una frase al menos termínala.- Dijo Sonic.  
-Nada, déjalo, no importa.- Amy sacudió la cabeza.  
No hacía falta lo dijese, Sonic lo sabía, sabía que ella habría querido salir con él aunque fuese sólo por pena, esa noche se lo había demostrado, sus sentimientos la traicionaban, era tan obvio que hasta él se había dado cuenta, por eso la detuvo, no quería hacerla sufrir, habría sido muy fácil seguirle el juego, desfogarse con ella a la espera de tiempos mejores en su relación con Sally, al fin y al cabo Amy era una chica preciosa (esto pensándolo Sonic), pero no quiso, eso sólo habría hecho daño, a ella, a él, y por supuesto a Sally, si ésta se enteraba, de nada servirían todas las lágrimas del mundo, esperaba que a Sally se le pasasen las ganas de casarse y pudiesen volver juntos, eso le tranquilizó, vio venir a una chica, una gata negra, vestida con el uniforme como Amy, le llamó la atención.  
-Ey, Amy, mira quién está allí al fondo...- Le señaló en dirección a un mapache que Sonic ya había visto antes.  
-Vaya... sigue viniendo...- Dijo Amy a su amiga.  
-No se cansa, dice que quiere hablar contigo...- La chica se fijó en Sonic y le dijo a Amy muy bajito. -¿Quién es?  
-Es Sonic, un viejo amigo, está de visita en mi casa...- Dijo sin pensar Amy.  
-¡¿En tu casa?! wow, sé de uno que se va a poner celoso...  
-¿Qué dices?- Amy miró a Sonic y luego volvió a su amiga. -Sólo somos amigos, además, no hemos hecho nada...  
Amy pensó "porque él no ha querido..." se excusó ante Sonic y se dirigió a un rincón con el mapache, Sonic se quedó mirando a Amy, a medida que se alejaba le iba cambiando el gesto, se quedó muy serio, observando a Amy hablar con aquel tipo, Amy parecía serena, negando todo el rato con la cabeza, aunque él parecía que sólo gritaba, el ruido del ambiente y el volumen de la música evitó que esto alterase a los demás, Amy puso un gesto enfadado y giró la cara, el mapache miró en dirección a Sonic, sus miradas se cruzaron como rayos, la mirada de Sonic ahora era más agresiva, sentado de cualquier manera, con el vaso de licor en la mano, pronto el enlace se cortó, Amy miró a Sonic y se ruborizó, se la vio discutir con el mapache y alejarse de él, siguió trabajando. Pasó un rato y Sonic siguió bebiendo hasta que su propio estómago le dijo que ya era suficiente, intentó ponerse en pie pero cayó al suelo, intentó levantarse, pero era inútil.  
-Llévatelo,- Dijo la gata negra a Amy. -yo te cubro, igualmente ya queda poca juerga...  
-Oh, vamos, eso no es verdad y tú lo sabes...- Replicó Amy.  
-Venga, tú me has cubierto otras veces, ahora me toca devolverte el favor, yo te guardo tus cosas y mañana puedes venir a buscarlas.  
Amy sonrió, le dio las gracias cortésmente y ayudó a Sonic a ponerse en pie, se apoyó en ella, rodeándola con el brazo, dando traspies hasta que salieron del local, a duras penas llegaron a la casa, vomitó un par de veces antes de llegar, Sonic borracho como una cuba, de pronto Sonic pareció recobrar toda la fuerza, aunque no la cabeza, intentó andar solo, Amy quería llevarle hasta la sala, pero Sonic se detuvo.  
-Oye, niña, ¿qué educación es esa? me traes a tu casa y no me haces de guía...- Dijo torpemente Sonic.  
Amy quiso tirar de él, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza, se tambaleó un poco y de forma decidida se metió en la primera habitación, la de Amy, que por mucho que le insistió no pudo evitarle entrar.  
-Vamos a ver...- Dijo Sonic.  
Amy fue a encender la luz, pero Sonic la agarró de los hombros y tiró de ella hacia la oscuridad, la tumbó en la cama.  
-¡Sonikku! ¿qué demonios haces?  
-Oh, vamos...- Sonic la agarró los brazos, una mano a cada lado de su cara. -No hay quien te entienda, antes eras tú la que se me tiraba encima, ¿no era esto lo que querías?  
Amy pataleó, intentando apartarle de ella, gritando que no era eso lo que ella buscaba, al menos no ahora, pero a medida que notaba los besos de Sonic en su cuello, el peso de su cuerpo, sus roces, fue bajando el volumen de sus "para, no sigas" hasta convertirse en susurros, suspiros, Sonic le dejó ir las manos, acariciando su cuerpo, las manos de ésta rápidamente le rodearon en un abrazo, Amy abrió los ojos, viendo mejor entre aquella penumbra, se quedó quieta un momento, intentando reaccionar.  
-Sonikku, para,- Dijo Amy con un tono más serio. -piensa en Sally, esto es sólo temporal...  
Sonic se detuvo en seco, eso le sonaba, de nuevo aquella palabra fatídica "temporal", intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondía como él quería.  
-¡Dios, Emi, lo siento! ¿qué he estado a punto de hacer?  
Sonic escondió la cabeza en el cuello de ella, llorando de nuevo, llorar, reír, era algo fácilmente intercambiable, la línea era demasiado fina.  
-Ya está, tranquilo.- Amy le meció un poco.  
Al momento Sonic se quedó dormido, Amy no se había dado cuenta, le susurró "ojalá las cosas fuesen diferentes..." pero cuando vio que ya no le respondía, le echó a un lado a duras penas, acarició sus púas azules, dándole un tierno beso en la frente, le tapó y le dejó descansar.  
Seguía todo oscuro, pero de nuevo sonaba una suave melodía, Sonic se dio la vuelta, estaba en una cama, no en el sofá, dos días, dos sitios diferentes de donde despertar, se sentó en la cama, le dolía la cabeza de nuevo, pero ahora se le había unido el estómago a la fiesta, lo tenía tan revuelto que necesitó unos segundo encogido para poder ignorar las náuseas, sacudió la cabeza sin enterarse aún de dónde estaba, lo único familiar era aquella musiquita que ya había oído el día anterior, siguió la melodía hasta salir por la puerta, entonces vio la situación, era la habitación de Amy, hizo una gran inspiración con los ojos muy abiertos, empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás en dirección contraria a la habitación hasta apretar fuerte su espalda contra la pared, oyó a Amy colgando el teléfono sin llegar a saber con quién hablaba, pero al darse la vuelta, Sonic vio que estaba llorando, se encogió de hombros ruborizado, Amy se secó las lágrimas velozmente, intentando parecer serena, fingió una sonrisa y le dio los buenos días, Sonic no dijo nada, parecía haberse vuelto autista.  
-Ey, Sonikku, te has levantado temprano, aún no son las 12.- Bromeó Amy.  
Le puso la mano en el hombro, Sonic se movió, apartándose.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Amy intentando no saber de qué iba.  
-Te has aprovechado... y eso que te dije que no lo hicieses...  
Amy dio un brinco, eso ya era el colmo, estaba indignada, defraudada, y no pudo controlarse.  
-¿Qué? joder, Sonikku, te crees muy listo, ¿no? yo anoche no te hice nada, tú eras el que estaba borracho y decidió caer en cualquier sitio.  
-Sí, fantástico, justito en tu cama.- Sonic se giró hacia ella. -Venga, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa, tú llámame borracho, que yo te llamaré anoréxica.  
-¿De qué vas?- Amy le giró la cara.  
-No me lo vayas a negar ahora, un poco más flaca y en la próxima tormenta ni te mojarás.  
-Soy delgadita, ¿es eso un delito?  
-No, pero ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? la cocina siempre está limpia, sólo cocinas para mí, aún no te he visto comer...  
A Amy le dio un escalofrío.  
-Que no me veas comer no significa que no lo haga...- Y murmuró. -Tú no sabes nada...  
-¿Sí? seguro... anoche que yo recuerde, sólo yo comí en tu trabajo, tú ni picoteaste como hacían tus compañeras.  
-Venga, no recuerdas lo que pasó anoche y vas a recordar si comí o no.  
-¡Encima lo admites! pasó algo entre nosotros, ¿verdad?- Sonic se abrazó a sí mismo a la altura del estómago, aún le dolía.  
-¡Te digo que no! ¡llegamos y estabas muy borracho, te dormiste en mi cama!- Amy calló un momento, luego añadió. -Sally está delgada y la quieres...  
-Dios, Emi, no la quiero porque sea delgada, eso quítatelo de la cabeza... y no me cambies de tema, no estamos hablando de Sal, estamos poniendo las cosas claras, y claro está que anoche ocurrió algo, y no grites, que me va a estallar la cabeza.  
-Tú solito te lo has buscado, y para de una vez, la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque no tenías a dónde ir, realmente no te importa si pasó o no pasó.  
Sonic insistía, no recordaba lo que había pasado, sólo algunos flashes, podía oírla gritar en su mente, de nuevo la acorraló, la apoyó contra la pared, con una mano a cada lado de ella, pero su mirada era diferente.  
-¿Pasó sólo eso de verdad? Tú me lo dirías... ¿verdad que me lo dirías si te hiciese daño?  
Amy se quedó callada un momento, mirándole, desde luego ese no era su Sonic, aquellas ojeras, sus ojos sin brillo, se le notaban las facciones cansadas, agotado de tantas lágrimas, sonó la puerta, Sonic la dejó ir, salvada por la campana, abrió la puerta.  
-Hola, pequeña.- Dijo Shadow revolviéndole el flequillo a Amy.  
Amy saludó sin muchas ganas llamándole "Shadou-sama", la discusión con Sonic la había dejado débil a ella también, Sonic ni le miró, aunque Shadow dejó su vista sobre él.  
-Amy, ¿puedes preparar un poco de café?- Dijo dulcemente Shadow.  
Amy asintió con la cabeza y se metió en la cocina, Shadow se dirigió a Sonic, le cogió del brazo y comenzó a tirar de él hasta la sala, de pie, uno delante del otro, extrañamente, Sonic no se quejó, se había puesto en plan pasota, autista, le notó en los ojos todos los llantos de los días anteriores, Shadow, pacientemente intentó mantener una conversación con él.  
-Amy me llamó por teléfono hace un rato.- Dijo secamente Shadow, llamando la atención del erizo azul. -Está preocupada por ti.  
Sonic seguía sin reaccionar, su cabeza sólo podía pensar "Sally, Sally, Sally" quería que todo aquello acabase, se cruzó de brazos, ignorando a Shadow, sólo algo le hizo reaccionar, un buen tortazo por parte del erizo negro, le hizo dar un paso atrás hasta perder el equilibrio y caer de culo al suelo.  
-¡Joder! ¿esto a qué viene?- Dijo Sonic poniéndose en pie de nuevo.  
-Préstame atención cuando te hablo.- Respondió secamente Shadow.  
-No me hables así, tú no eres mi padre.  
-Si lo fuese nada de esto habría pasado...- Shadow dio un resoplido. -Amy quiere arreglar las cosas, pero tú no pones nada de tu parte.  
-JA, ¿te ha contado lo que pasó anoche?  
-Sí.  
-¡Pues bien! Al menos se lo ha contado a alguien, porque a mí no me ha dicho nada, puede poner un anuncio en el periódico y así al menos me enteraría yo también, porque al parecer se lo va a contar a todos antes que a mí...  
-No pasó nada, intentaste forzarla, pero no llegaste a hacerle nada, por una vez tu cabeza reaccionó y se detuvo a tiempo...- Le cortó Shadow.  
-Uf...- Sonic dio una respiración más relajado. -Menos mal, no creo que Sal me perdonase que tuviese una aventura...  
Shadow le dio otro tortazo como el de antes.  
-¡Ay! ¿y ahora qué? Te estoy escuchando...  
-Éste es por decir tonterías, no sabes escuchar, por eso Amy no te suele contar nada, nada íntimo...  
-¿Íntimo?- Repitió Sonic.  
-¿No sabes que su último novio también la quiso forzar? Entonces estaba yo cerca y pude evitarlo, la pobre no tenía ni ganas de comer...  
A Sonic le recorrió un escalofrío, esta vez no tenía nada que ver con su estado físico, algunas piezas habían empezado a encajar, llegó Amy con el café, se sentaron a la mesita y estuvieron un rato bastante callados, Amy intentó empezar una conversación sin mucho interés, algo sobre el señor Tom, el panadero, le había caído un árbol en la panadería y aún la estaban arreglando.  
-Podemos ir a ayudarle.- Dijo Sonic sorprendiendo a Amy.  
Y allí se dirigieron los tres erizos, el panadero se lo agradeció mucho.  
-Oye, Shadow,- Comenzó Sonic cuando se quedó solo con él. -¿Tú quieres a Emi?  
-Claro, como amiga.  
-No me refiero a eso, es que parece que estáis... no sé, juntos.  
-Venga, ¿a qué viene eso? Es mi amiga, no siento nada más por ella, si siento algo más que amistad es paternal, es como la hija que nunca he tenido...  
-Ey...- Sonic puso una expresión confusa. -Hablas como un viejo...  
-No exageres, tú no lo entiendes, yo realmente amaba a Maria, pasé esos 50 años metido en la cápsula pensando en ella y en cómo habría sido mi vida...  
-Pero ¿no estabas dormido?  
-Sólo mi cuerpo, mi mente siguió activa, por eso me parece Amy como una hija, puede que realmente mi edad no concuerde con mi cuerpo o mi forma de ser, pero es lo que hay, ella lo sabe y por eso no le importa que la trate como hija, como si la hubiese adoptado, pero ¿por qué me haces todas estas preguntas?  
-Tú la has visto...- Sonic miró en dirección a la chica rosa. -es vulnerable, necesita a alguien que la cuide.  
-¿Y quieres que sea yo? ¿pretendes que la vigile por ti? No hay quien te entienda, quieres a una chica pero luego andas tonto por proteger a otra...- Shadow le miró de reojo. -Eso es algo que yo no puedo hacer, ella no me dejaría.  
Sonic calló, quedó con la mirada fija en ella, parecía que se estaba despidiendo, no le pareció que fuese tan tarde, pero como el día anterior, Amy se fue antes que los chicos, aunque la muchacha rosa no había ido directamente a casa, había ido a dar una vuelta a un sitio muy específico, era hábil colándose en sitios, y más colándose en los jardines reales, hacía unos años se había colado para ver a Sonic, sólo para verle, sin importarle nada más, no se le había acercado ni le había hecho saber que había estado ahí, aunque en esta ocasión obviamente no se coló a verle a él, sino a la princesa, que sentada frente al estanque su cara portaba la misma melancolía de Sonic.  
-Hola, Sally.- Dijo suavemente Amy.  
-¿Amy?- Sally levantó la vista extrañada. -¿Qué haces aquí? si buscas a Sonic...  
-Está con un amigo ahora.- Le cortó la muchacha rosa, se sentó a su lado. -He venido a hablar contigo.  
-¡Hum!- Sally giró la cara.  
-No está bien que te lo diga, pero Sonic lo está pasando mal, realmente mal.  
Esto captó la atención de la princesa.  
-¿Sonic te ha contado lo que pasó?  
-Nah, pero no hace falta, no soy tonta, ¿sabes?- Amy hizo un gesto gracioso que hizo sonreír a la princesa. -Cuando le hablé de vuestro matrimonio y de su reinado se puso furioso...  
-¿Le hablaste de eso?- Sally se fijó en que Amy se agarraba el brazo. -¿Te hizo algo?  
-¡No, no! nada... todo está bien. Bueno, sólo quería decirte... que haré lo que pueda, intentaré convencerle, tú por tu lado intenta decir las cosas de otra forma, que no parezca una obligación, sugerencias, no órdenes...- Amy sintió su voz entrecortada, se puso en pie, nerviosa. -Dios, Sally... yo... tenía tantas cosas para decirle... que no le merecías, que eras una princesa tonta que de tanto lujo no valoraba lo que realmente importaba...- Amy se echó a llorar. -¡Pero no pude! Quería decirlo pero las palabras no salían de mi boca... esos ojos tan tristes... él verdaderamente te quiere...  
Tras acabar aquello, Sally susurró un "gracias", le dijo que se pusiese tranquila y la abrazó, Amy cerró los ojos abrazándola también y diciendole en voz baja "cuida de él por mí". Luego Amy se fue de nuevo a su casa, no pudo evitar llorar un rato antes de dormirse.  
Aunque Sonic podía correr verdaderamente rápido, decidió volver dando un paseo, Shadow ya se había ido, sólo le quedaba la casa de Amy, entró sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a la sala de estar, pero al pasar por la habitación de Amy vio la puerta entre abierta, se detuvo un momento, se asomó, Amy estaba profundamente dormida, se acercó intentando no hacer ruido, se puso a su altura, mirándola un momento, así como estaba, con el pelo despeinado, medio tapada medio destapada, su respiración tranquila, suave, sus sedosos labios entre abiertos, ahora que se fijaba tenía un poco de maquillaje, había estado muy ocupado compadeciéndose de sí mismo como para notar ese tipo de cosas, aún conservaba la imagen de ella de cuando se conocieron, no podía verla de otra forma, y la última vez que se vieron aún era muy jovencita y no se maquillaba, ahora ya era toda una mujer, aunque sus ideales no habían cambiado, siempre ayudando a todo el mundo.  
-Algún día,- Susurró muy bajito Sonic. -te harán santa por todo esto.  
Sonic intentó acallar su risa, la contempló, se acercó más a ella, acariciándole el flequillo sin darse cuenta de la ternura que había puesto en esa acción, algo temeroso de lo que sentía en ese momento, la paz que antes no había logrado penetrar en él, se separó, pero no salió de la habitación, se quedó mirando las fotos que tenía en el tocador, fotos de amigos, chicos, chicas, entre ellos Tails, Shadow y él mismo, cogió una donde salía bien arreglada, seguramente de una fiesta, estaba rodeada de chicos y chicas que él no conocía, por un momento envidió todo aquello, la dejó y cogió una más antigua, una donde estaban todos los que él conocía, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, añoraba aquello, se fijó mejor en la imagen, ahí estaba ella, aferrada fuertemente a su brazo.  
-Me gusta tener a mis amigos siempre cerca.- Dijo la voz de Amy recién levantada.  
-La mayoría son antiguas.- Dijo Sonic sin girarse.  
-Bueno, es difícil hacerse fotos con los amigos...- Se excusó Amy.  
Sonic se dio la vuelta, Amy estaba preciosa, no podía negarlo, con una camiseta de tiras, una de las tiras caída, tirante en su brazo, Amy notó intimidante su mirada, se tapó la cabeza con la sábana gritando de forma infantil.  
-¡No me mires así que me da vergüenza!  
Sonic se echó a reír, Amy se levantó para vengarse, tan sólo llevaba la camiseta de tiras y unas braguitas blancas, Sonic se calló de golpe y se dio la vuelta, ruborizado, Amy rió, pero se siguió acercando poco a poco, le abrazó por detrás, sujetándole los brazos.  
-Ya sé que nadie tiene derecho a decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer...- Amy cambió el tono de voz, y eso hizo que Sonic no se moviese. -Pero ¿lo has pensado bien? El que te cases no significa que tengan que cambiar las cosas, es sólo una muestra de amor, si lo haces es porque la otra persona te da lo que necesitas, tienes que casarte con alguien que pueda cuidar de ti, darte su apoyo, piensa en todo lo que necesitas y verás que ella te lo podrá dar todo... he hablado con Sally, tendrías que volverlo a intentar...- Tras esto Amy se quedó en silencio.  
Sonic cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar, se dio la vuelta, la separó de él y le dijo.  
-Venga, pequeña, vístete, te acompaño al trabajo.  
Amy asintió, y Sonic salió de la habitación, esperando en la entrada, cuando Amy salió le pareció otra, llevaba el pelo suelto y una ropa que le pareció verdaderamente corta.  
-¿Qué?- Le dijo Amy. -Soy mayorcita, ¿no crees?  
Sonic hizo un gesto de indiferencia, aunque no pudo evitar fijarse en la cara de Amy cuando vio las maletas de Sonic en la entrada.  
-No me voy enseguida.- Intentó aclarar. -Primero tengo que hablar con ella...  
-Me alegro que hayas pensado en lo que te dije...- Le cortó Amy.  
-Bueno... supongo que he estado ignorando durante demasiado tiempo lo que me cuentas...  
Al salir a la calle, Sonic le ofreció su brazo, Amy sin duda lo aceptó, se aferró a él con unas ganas tremendas de no querer perderle, pero sabía que lo mejor para todos era que se casase con Sally, que fuese rey, todos lo pensaban, eran la parejita feliz. Llegaron a la puerta de su trabajo y se soltó, cogió aire, fuerzas para mirarle.  
-Adiós.- Se despidió Amy.  
Sonic cogió su cara con las manos, besándola en la frente, notó que gimoteaba, que intentaba acallar como podía aquello, se mordía el labio inferior y batallaba por contener sus lágrimas, Sonic la abrazó, dejando la cabeza de ella apoyada en su torso, pero ella no le correspondió al abrazo, dejó los brazos colgando.  
-Ey, ey...- Susurró Sonic cerca de su oído. -Tranquila... no pasa nada, te prometo que vendré a verte más a menudo, podrás mantener a tus amigos cerca...  
-Sonikku... yo...- Intentó decir Amy.  
-Shhh, gracias por todo, eres la mejor, ahora tranquilízate.  
Sonic se separó un poco, momento en el que Amy reaccionó aferrándose a él en un fuerte abrazo, riendo de forma histérica, aunque entre aquellas risas Sonic pudo ver una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.  
-¡Oh, Sonikku! qué tonta soy, ¿verdad?- Siguió Riendo Amy. -Te quiero tanto que soy capaz de hablar con Sally, con la que no me llevo especialmente bien, para que os reconciliéis si así no te vuelvo a ver llorar...  
Tras esto se soltó, sin mirarle entró corriendo en su trabajo, dentro una compañera le preguntó si estaba bien, ella rió y dijo:  
-Con este viento los mosquitos están peligrosos y uno ¡pum! directo a mi ojo...  
Sonic se quedó mirando la dirección por la que Amy se había ido, sintió un sabor amargo en la boca y sus mejillas ruborizadas sin motivo, igualmente se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección al palacio, allí, en la puerta, estaba Sally con una mirada muy triste, con un papel en la mano, se acercó lentamente, ella, al verle, levantó la mirada y se adelantó.  
-¡Sonic! lo siento, lo siento tanto, no pretendía forzarte a nada...  
Pero Sonic le puso un dedo en los labios, haciéndola callar, se abrazaron, luego se besaron, descansaron un poco respirando ajetreadamente, con sus frentes unidas, Sonic abrió los ojos, no podía dejar de darle vueltas en la cabeza a todo lo que Amy había dicho y hecho, se separó un poco de Sally.  
-Ahora lo entiendo... casarse no es malo...- Sonic sonrió.  
Sally sonrió feliz, pero al ver a Sonic dar un paso atrás, luego otro, se empezó a extrañar.  
-Estaba tan claro...- Continuó Sonic. -Si me fui fue porque estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos, necesitaba que me abriesen los ojos...  
-Sonic... espera...- Sally comenzó a caminar hacia él, apretando el papel que aún sostenía, arrugándolo por la fuerza.  
-Lo siento, Sally, te he querido tanto... no te preocupes, estaré cerca, para eso están los amigos...  
Sally intentó alcanzarle, pero Sonic ya había salido corriendo, ella se quedó ahí, quieta, notando el pelo revolotear con el viento, abrió el papel que tenía en la mano, era la nota que le había dejado Sonic cuando se fue, sonrió, luego empezó a reír más fuerte, con sus ojos tristes, abrió las manos y dejó que el viento se llevase veloz aquel papel.  
-Adiós, Sonic the Hedgehog, mi primer gran amor...- Tras esto se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo en palacio.  
-¡Amy!- Le llamó la atención la gata negra en el trabajo. -¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? es la segunda copa que tiras hoy, tú no eres tan descuidada...  
-¿Eh? oh, lo siento, no me he dado cuenta... estoy depre, eso es todo.  
Amy se había pasado todo el rato medio cantando, susurrando una melodía que le gustaba mucho, la misma melodía con la que se había despertado esos días Sonic, ahora más audible.  
-You're my hero...- Murmuró y calló un momento.  
Un cliente se impacientó y les alzó la voz, a lo que Amy le respondió, definitivamente esa era la peor noche para meterse con ella.  
-¿No ve que estoy ocupada?- Le dijo en tono despectivo.  
-¡Me da igual! ¡quiero mi copa!- El cliente se puso en pie amenazante.  
Amy le plantó cara, pero antes de que pasase algo peor, Sonic llegó a toda velocidad, sin darse cuenta le empujó y quedó sentado, cogió de la mano a Amy y le dijo que tenían que hablar, tirando de ella se fueron a un rincón, el cliente quedó anonadado, se volvió a levantar intentando pagar su frustración con la otra chica, pero el jefe de ambas, un joven puma con grandes aspiraciones, apareció y retorciendo el brazo del cliente lo sacó fuera.  
-Usted ya ha bebido demasiado...- Dijo seriamente.  
En el rincón Amy intentaba recuperarse, Sonic no sabía que la había salvado de una bronca que posiblemente le habría hecho perder su empleo.  
-Oye, Emi, ¡ya lo he entendido!- Dijo Sonic emocionado.  
-¿Cómo? ¿no tendrías que estar ahora con Sally?- Dijo Amy levantando una ceja, luego bajó la mirada. -¿has venido a devolverme la llave?  
-No, no, escucha...- Sonic intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. -Uh... ya sé lo que necesito, necesito dormir hasta tarde...- Al comenzar Amy le puso una mirada confusa, y lo volvió a intentar. -necesito... despertarme con melodías suaves, que no sea necesario que me insistan, sólo con la presencia ya es suficiente para decidirme a hacer algo, necesito que me recuerden que no hace falta que haya una catástrofe para hacer algo bueno, que me recuerden los pequeños detalles que realmente hacen falta como el mantener a tus amigos cerca...  
Todo aquello a Amy le sonaba demasiado, empezó a encogerse de hombros, ruborizada.  
-Necesito que me recuerden que el casarse es sólo un paso más, que no tiene que cambiar nada... Emi... necesito tu apoyo... quiero que cuides de mí...- Sonic comenzó a ruborizarse al oír esas palabras saliendo de él.  
Amy deslizó su mano hasta la mejilla de Sonic, acariciándole, aquello no podía ser real, pero Sonic cogió su mano, cerrando los ojos y rozando su mejilla con aquella suave y fina mano, era real, verdaderamente se había ganado su corazón, había sido doloroso, pero lo había logrado sin darse cuenta, tanto que había luchado por él en el pasado y ahora que lo único que quería era lo mejor para su querido erizo, él mismo había vuelto a ella.  
-Tú tienes que cuidar de mí... eres mi héroe...- Susurró Amy dulcemente.  
Sonic abrió los ojos, tomó su cara con la otra mano, levantándole la barbilla ligeramente, se acercó y unió sus labios a los de ella, aquello le pareció la cosa más dulce, el sabor amargo había desaparecido por fin, esbozó una sonrisa al separarse, pero dio un brinco al oír a su alrededor palmas, el corrito que se había formado alrededor de ellos le asustó, Amy se abrazó a su torso, sonriendo.  
-E... Emi... ¿hay salida trasera?  
-No.- Mintió Amy riendo.  
Al otro lado del local se podía ver al chico que Sonic había conocido en la tarde, llorando en la barra del bar.  
-¡Buaaa, mi Amy!- Aunque al levantar la vista dejó de llorar y miró a la otra camarera. -¿Estás libre?  
La gata negra se cogió del brazo de su jefe puma y negó con la cabeza.  
-Ayyy qué penita, qué solito estoy...- Se lamentó.  
Y las campanas de la iglesia repicaron fuerte, con Amy saliendo de la iglesia, estaba preciosa, con un traje completamente blanco, un maquillaje suave, cogida del brazo de Sonic, felices al fin. 


End file.
